Warped Reality
by Broken Angel4
Summary: Reality will never be the same...


Hey, everyone! Well, I finally started playing a game called Ragnarok. My friends finaly won. So in celebration, I'm going to write a RO fanfiction based on an idea I've had for a long while. I hope you enjoy!

PS This first chapter is a bit boring compared to what I have planned, but I promise it'll get better next chapter! This is just the ground work!

'' is typed

"" is spoken

xxx

She is all alone

Separated from her friends

Will agony end?

xxx

People say that a story is just a story, a book just a book, a movie just a movie. And then some people say a game is just a game. While others say it is a part of their life.

I started out playing Ragnarok as just a game, but all too soon it has become more. Not just a part of my life, but a way of it. Not just for me, but for many others as well…

xxx

'Ok, ok.' I typed on the keyboard. A friend of mine, Kaijen, currently playing as Rokaijen, was chiding me for using an ice attack on a water monster. Jeeze, I only just made this character and I was already making mistakes.

'Fine, I'll stop. But I'm getting bored here, why don't you log on to Rose. We'll check out the Dark Lord Boss.'

'I can't handle a Dark Lord! Not even on Rose!'

'Sure you can. I just got some cool cards and gear for us to try out there! Here.' He initiated the trade window. He placed a piece of equipment in it I've never seen before, and it was equipped with a card I hadn't seen either. Grudgingly I accepted the equipment. Taking a look at what it could do to my stats, I couldn't really refuse. +200 to all stats! I'd never seen a boost like that from any equipment. The equip was called 'Rose Bracelet', the picture depicted a chain bracelet with a rose charm on the end, and the card was called 'Reality Check', they hadn't created a picture for the card yet, but it also had a good boost to stats+200 as well, it also said "Guild Leaders gain one chance for a Real Object every time a Boss is defeated, if Real Object is obtained, this effect is nullified until the Real Object is either destroyed or moved to a different account." I wonder what a "Real Object" is. Kaijen must've gotten a hack for the game, that or the Game Masters were making new equipment for the donators. In which case he spent real money to get this for me. How sweet. However I'll have to pay him back if I ever see him in RL. Geeze, I wonder how much this equip and card cost him?

'ok, I'll be right back, meet you in Morroc!' I placed the now carded equipment (Real Rose Bracelet) into my storage once I teleported back to a Kafra. Then logged off of Fern. Searching through my characters I reminded myself I needed to train Daisy Silver, my Knight some more. I then checked into Rose, my level 89 Assassin Cross. I met Kaijen in the usual spot, by the Kafra in Northern Morroc after putting on the Real Rose Bracelet. 'Ok, let's go!'

'Lol, like the new equipment?'

'Are you kidding? I wanna marry it and have it's kids!'

'Aww… You mean my Rosey doesn't want to be married anymore?' Oh, did I mention Rose is married to Kaijen's Rokaijen? Yeah. I play on Rose a lot and he plays on Rokaijen a lot, and we usually hang around the same spots or go to the same dungeons, so we thought that the support skills would be pretty helpful, along with the "I Miss You" skill that allows one of us to go and infiltrate a dungeon to the level we wanted to go to and call the other one there without any problems. Like being mobbed by Dark Lords. Which is exactly what he was having us walk into. I only hoped the RRB would be enough.

'Quite your wining. I'll go on ahead and call you once I reach the DLs. K?'

'Go on ahead. Your cloaking skill is better than what I've got.'

'funny.' I transported to Glast Heim. Fun place really. All dead and rotting monsters. After about 15 minutes of looking around and searching for a Dark Lord I found one and used "I Miss You". The skill takes longer each time to work I swear.

'Ok, let's go for it.' He went straight for the dark lord, while I took the Grimtooth approach. Hide and kill my favorite attack strategy. Still it was taking a huge chunk out of Rokaijen's hit points. I wonder how far the added stat points went.

'You doing alright?'

'Yeah, we've almost got it!' His point was proven when one last Grimtooth attack killed the Dark Lord. 'Hey! Look at this item!' He opened a trade window. "Real Coupon." I wonder what that was about. 'You killed it, remember the effect Guild Leaders get with that new card? "Guild leaders gain one chance at a Real Object…" Take it!'

Hm, maybe creating that guild so people would leave me alone was a better idea than I thought it would be. Taking the item I read the description. "Talk to Kafra to activate." Hm… 'I'm going to go try using this, it says to go to a kafra. I'll meet you in Morroc.'

'k'

Butterfly Wings, you have to love them. I teleported right by the Kafra in North Morroc. "Ok, let's see what this baby does." I left clicked on the Kafra, and the screen went blank. "What the HELL!" Glaring at my computer screen, it finally came back on, to reveal my character in a weird map. "Ok, never been here before." I moved my mouse across the ground seeing if there was anything to interact with. Nothing. I moved my character forward a square and a text box showed up. "Hello, Welcome to the Reality Gate waiting room. Before you can obtain your Real Object you must first pass a test. If you fail, you may take the test again after obtaining another Real Coupon To go through the Reality Gate, you must hold a Real Object. First Question: Are you a Guild Leader? Answer truthfully now." Two buttons with a Y and an N showed bellow the message. Sure, my guild only contained my characters and Kaijen's Rokaijen, but Rose technically was the guild leader, even though Kaijen usually took charge of what we did.

Clicking Y, another message showed up:

"Correct. Second Question: What are the names of ALL your guild members excluding yourself, their classes and their character sex? please use exact spelling and characters."

"Character sex? Ok, funny question, but I know the answer."

'Daisy Silver, Knight, female.'

'Dittany Silver, High Archer, female.'

'Lilly Silver, Priest, female.'

'Hazel Silver, Alchemist, female.'

'Fern Silver, Mage, female.'

'Ivy Silver, Archer, female.'

'Thyme Silver, Acolyte, female.'

'Juniper Silver, Swordsman, female.'

'Rokaijen, Stalker, male.'

Heh, all of them my characters except for Rokaijen.

"Correct. Third Question: Do you care?"

Do I care? What kind of question was that. I clicked yes.

"Correct. Fourth Question: What do you care about? Please answer truthfully."

Ok…

"I care about my future, my family and friends. I guess."

"Correct. Fifth Question: Are you willing to risk your future for those you care for? Are you willing to guide others to take the same risks for the same purpose?"

What the hell? I didn't type in an answer! All I did was talk, and I don't have a microphone installed on my computer! Ok, little freaky quiz, can you hear my next answer? "Risk my future for the future of the ones I care about. I'll risk that. But I don't think I can risk others by guiding them to do the same thing, unless they wanted to do that for the same reason."

"Correct. All answers have been found acceptable. Your Real Object will arrive tonight."

What? I got the Real Object? Wait, it says it will arrive tonight? What? I guess the Game Masters have to approve or something. My character was transported back to Morroc, where Rokaijen was waiting for me.

'Well?'

'It's an event I think. It puts you through a freaky test. If you pass you get the item, if you don't you can try again once you get another coupon. It sucks though. You have to wait to get the Real Object. It said I'd get it tonight.'

'Hm… That sucks. I guess I'll wait till you get it till I make a guild and go after one.'

'Probably a good idea. Anyways I've got to go. I've got class.'

'k, take care.'

'You too. I'll log on later tonight to see what this Real Item is about.'

'k'

With that I logged off. I'd never before that minute imagined what would happen once I got the "Real Item".

xxx

What do you think? Can't wait to see what the real item does do you? What boring? Hmph. Well, don't give up yet, it'll pick up next chapter I promise.


End file.
